clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Triskelle3/1
-- Barkjon 00:19, 14 November 2008 (UTC) Siggy test Triskelle Sorry, I am not that great at writing stories. I can make them short, b ut not all that long.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:46, 11 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Images Almost every Image I make is edited... but they are all done on MS Paint. The hat on Penghis Khan was edited off a Genghis Khan image, for instance, while Khan himself was drawn. I actually deleted the human and put a penguin in his place. I also base my images off a "template" and edit them to look different. I did that with everyone in G's Family, as well as Mathster. I became so good at MS Paint because I am always at my grand parent's house (I'm homeschooled there), so my computer is normally out of reach. I had to use what I had. It all varies. TurtleShroom Hi! so, can you check this page out and edit please? Newman Thanks! --Spongebobrocks09 19:20, 20 December 2008 (UTC) MAI Merging Approval Stage No.3 by the Approval Court-MAI with Sherby Hoodwounds with Margate Cross Island Dear Triskelle3, As you are representive for Freezeland in the South Pole Council, your humble requests to accept or decline the approval of Margate Antarctica Island with Sherby Hoodwounds and Margate Cross Island. For more information, please seek help from here. If you have decided your choice, please place your idea on the disscusion page of MAI Merging. Sincerly, Virgin Auza 2nd Executive Officer of Approval Court The Party Ok. I really don't know you that well. Plus, do you want to vote for/against/neutral me as sysop? Go here to vote!--[[User:Flystar55555|''Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:45, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Ahem! I do have a lot of edits on the Club Penguin Wiki! It took me almost a year to do all that! It will probably take me almost a year to make more than 1,000 edits!--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 16:53, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sweet! Ok, I will come to the party. I was invited to my friends house on Monday, but I will try to come! Spy Guy Pers 16:58, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I know that, but the CPW is an affiliate of this wiki, and this is the wiki that I second most edit on.--[[User:Flystar55555|Flystar55555]] Speak to The Sensei! 17:00, 21 December 2008 (UTC) --Happyface TALK 2 ME! 17:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Sorry I can't go to the party tomorow, but we can meet today. Mittens, at my igloo on the map.Spy Guy Pers 20:44, 21 December 2008 (UTC) I just opened my igloo--Spy Guy Pers 21:43, 21 December 2008 (UTC) My friend that logged off My friend that logged off today is EraySpy Guy Pers 23:47, 21 December 2008 (UTC) Question Would it be Penguin Standard time or normal time? Hopefully I didn't miss it, I would of loved seeing everyone. Party PM or AM?? Is the party AM or PM?? Thats 9PM for me! I'll try to come. Coool! Same here. Thx That's 23rd december 8am for me, I'll try and make it. Igloo Im not your buddy on CP so can u put your igg on the map? KK Thanks, It's not loading!!! OK im in Snow Board -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger I'll Be There Yo Trisklle, I'll be there Early Around 4:15 PM. Since We're not Buddies, put Your Igloo on the Map. What's Your CP name again? My name will 07sandy, I'll Be a Member and talk in safe chat: I'm safe chat. HAPPY KWANZUAKKH! --Spongebobrocks09 21:11, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Server Party None of those work for Me- go to Snow Plow --Spongebobrocks09 21:19, 22 December 2008 (UTC) HUH Sorry about me randomly leaving, I dropped out and now its not letting me back on! I'll try to get back on in a few mins. How was it? So, how was the party? Who came?Spy Guy Pers 05:15, 23 December 2008 (UTC) WAIT!! Remember when I said that you could have a new years party, how about changing it to the 27th,, OK? I know this must seem like I made this late at night, but I an in a different time zone.Spy Guy Pers 05:25, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Random Stuff I read ur random facts. They're funny! Also, I realized something: Antarctica is not wider at the north than the south. Wanna know why? Because it's northernmost point is at the tip of the Antarctic Peninsula, and it's southernmost point is the South Pole. [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) Go here! Hey, Triskelle3, go here! Spy Guy Pers 01:01, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I need your penguin! Could I use your penguin in the story I am writing? Tell me what you want him to do and stuff like that.Spy Guy Pers 02:22, 24 December 2008 (UTC) The story Spy Guy Pers 02:37, 24 December 2008 (UTC)The story is about me going on a mission to capture a hacker and he hacks my account and bans me for life, and I need to prove my innosense before he takes over CP. I am planning to make my character escape and will need help from his friends. YOu could be someone who helps me as a major character. BTW, can I edit the home page to ask if I could use other penguins in my story? Tell my qoutes your character would say if he were in the story, and his way oif speaking and that kind of thing. The story so far is on this page. Where are you? I have estimated what time it would be in Ireland right now and it is almost 10:00! I would really like more info on your penguin.Spy Guy Pers 22:45, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Ninjinian's Christmas Party Invite You've been invited to come to Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger SPY GUY THANKS! Spy Guy PersThanks for the info! I will make another chapter when Dancing Penguin comes back and hopefully tells me if I could use Link. Old and Colonial Antarctica? Hey Triskelle! Can I make a map of the four kingdoms? I was thinking of delving deeper into the past of Antarctica and showing the two previous ways the penguins were organized before the USA came into play: Old Antarctica (a parody of the Medieval Ages) and Colonial Antarctica (a parody of the 13 colonies from America's history). I need you to give me descriptions of the four kingdoms controlled by each amulet so that I can make a map of Old Antarctica. I will do the same with Colonial Antarctica. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:21, 29 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Banned I got the e-mail. Anyway, I think you just got banned because you, Caseyboy97, Icmer In Nyc, and POGOPUNK32 all happen to run on the same IP address. If one of them gets blocked (and one recently was blocked), all four of you will get blocked as well, since the block blocks the IP Adress of a user. Can you please send me the message the system displayed telling you "you are banned" so that I can confirm my theory? Thanks! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 13:38, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: Map I really want the kingdoms to conform to the real geography of Antarctica. For example, the Fire Kingdom will be somewhere where there are many volcanoes. The Water Kingdom will be near the coast, the Air Kingdom will be somewhere open and free, and the Ice Kingdom will be centered on the South Pole. Is that ok? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:57, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pizza Invitation Triskelle, do you wanna join Pizza (band)? --Spongebobrocks09 17:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: RE: Map You know what's so awesome?! ANTARCTICA HAS VOLCANOES!!! In fact, I researched and found most were scattered around the Antarctica Peninsula's base, or were Sub-Antarctic Islands. I will put the Fire Kingdom around the base of the Antarctic Peninsula, and make it stretch from there to Victoria Land (real world place). [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:03, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Member ok, just sign your name on Pizza (band) and you are now a member of pizza! Also, you may include Pizza on anything you are editing about. ok, put your name under members, you are now a member and put what instrument you want. --Spongebobrocks09 17:14, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Hurrah! How's this? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:28, 30 December 2008 (UTC) No problem! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:30, 30 December 2008 (UTC) RE: SpamSpamspamspamspamspamityspaaam.... etc. Actually, that username is unacceptable. If he is your brother, you better tell him that usernames that are incredibly long are spam. They're uneccesasry and they might overload the recent changes page. Tell him to make an account with a shorter username, like "SpamZap" or something. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:48, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Promotion Congratulations! You have been promoted to adminstrator (sysop - sys'tem '''op'erator). For help on how to use sysop powers, go to ''Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Administrators! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:21, 3 January 2009 (UTC) Piece of land I really want to get my own tiny piece of territory. Do you think you could give me just a tiny city? I mean, happyface and explorer each get their own lands so...yeah Project Please join this project, it's for a good cause. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:15, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Airline I respect your question and will do so soon. --Alex001 06:40, 4 January 2009 (UTC) ... HELP... I can't do ANYTHING with this account... because I am NOT EVEN A SYSOP OR BUREAUCRAT... This is User:Sk8r bluscat!!! -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 12:50, 6 January 2009 (UTC) i know that... i dont like using this account... -- Sk8rbluscat TALK 2 ME 20:20, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Re:Welcome When did I say that! (you got the identity right though.) ;-)-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:58, 6 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Spy Sadly, no. ACP and the Nachos are now allies. No one would throw snowballs at me... which stinks. If armies don't throw snowballs at each other, what's the point? I joined the Nachos for the day, and I learned they were allies. Yep. Allies. Now who's going to throw snowballs at each other? The official ACP site listed every ally, things such as "UMA", "RPF", ect. I believe that those were all of the major armeis. I say we form a new one. Want to join the Nerd Army? :) If you do, I'll be on Mammoth after I save this. My penguin is TurtleShroom. I'll be the light blue one in the graduation cap. You can't miss it. TurtleShroom P.S.: If you have a Google Account, you can TRANSLATE Google into Irish. I'm currently translating it into "L33T", which is apparently a Google Language. Anyway, I'll meet you on CP as soon as you read this. RE: Random facts Oh, I do love chemistry... You should put this on your random facts: Did you know, that if you drop either rubidium (an element related to sodium) or cesium (also related to sodium) in water (say a bathtub full of H2O), the bathtub will blow up as if it were bombed? I'll give you a video link: eCk0lYB_8c0 Watch it. I'm sure you will love it! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:09, 11 January 2009 (UTC) FYI! I am User:Sk8rbluscat! --Tigers Fan16 22:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ---- Cool vids! And I loved your random facts Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 23:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I don't want to hear that, FYI, I just like editing here!!!! The only thing I can do on my Sk8r bluscat and Sk8rbluscat is '''''JUST promoting users! --Tigers Fan16 00:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) By "Proper Grammar" I mean not doing this,y'know,with NO spaces after commas, it's SO annoying! -Metalmanager Yeah, I can tell you're human, and I know I've made mistakes in the past, but, you will not stop forgetting to put spaces after commas, and It's really annoying, see what I'm doing right now? putting spaces after commas, exlamation marks, question marks and full stops. Now, I remember my mistakes and I correct them, you just keep doing it, all I'm saying is, it's annoying. -Metalmanager Ok, Just remember not to forget to do spaces after commas. And if i'm making a mistake when I'm typing now, tell me the mistake other than just saying that I made it. -Metalmanager Shout Box Check your shout box, I'm telling u Something --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 18:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Is there any way too stop it going ahead?-- ₪ 非常に巧妙なスパイ 20:26, 15 January 2009 (UTC) How is TS bad? He's not going to become a "dictator", that happened due to Crisis III. Also, I am perfectly prepared to block anyone who tries to bring the wiki down. Plus, he's only temporary. As soon as Happyface comes back, things will be back to normal. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:37, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I'm not lying. I started school early that's why I have exams. I'm kinda a nerd, but who cares.--Happyface The Tales Of Samson Ok, That's Fine. But you Didn't need To Do That. But it was Up to You. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 20:20, 16 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Well, I liked the story of the Elemental Amulets and thought I would make my own contribution. If you do not like it, then I will request for it to be deleted. If you were planning to make an article about who has the shadow amulet, then we could incorporate both of our ideas into the one article. (Talk to me!) Great! Sorry if this was a bit sudden or anything =S (Talk to me!) DaHappyface is blocked? --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:18, 18 January 2009 (UTC) HECK! I GOT BLOCKED AS MY IP! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:19, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Awwww... shoot! I will get blocked again! --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:20, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I wish I could go to the Wikia office, or just go to Switzerland, find Angela and flip her off... --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:22, 18 January 2009 (UTC) I have kept on getting blocked because of me putting my email address in the box. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) No, Angela lives in Switzerland. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) There is a Wikia office in America, or should I say United States of America... --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:29, 18 January 2009 (UTC) ok. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 21:34, 18 January 2009 (UTC) That one is for School campuses. ---'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 22:24, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Fishway is for school campuses. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' It is planned to get bigger. --'Steelers Fan11 PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!' 22:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Xat Wanna go on xat, 9:00 AM Tommorow? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 23:26, 18 January 2009 (UTC) We're off tommorow, but tuesday i nedd to go. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 02:01, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: YouTube Account Please do. The username can be "CPFW" and the pass is "BOOYAH FOREVER!". Hurry! --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 16:58, 19 January 2009 (UTC) RE: E-mail Wait, will that work in other countries if you leave out the "co.uk." part? --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:03, 19 January 2009 (UTC) (P.S. Did you like my "invisible ink" message? I learned how to make the "Highlight me!" part from Wikipedia!) Ok. --[[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:16, 19 January 2009 (UTC) The Elemental Amulets I have an idea for an eighth amulet, but I want to get your approval first since you created it.I am also creating a character that can be the keeper of said amulet.But, like I said, I want your approval first. Lovebirds was hereLovebirds211 02:38, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Shout Box get on the shout box --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:25, 20 January 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguin Wes I wam a Mwa Mwa pingwin. Me wate woo too. You is a PLOOPY!! User:Manny Peng Lol yes, I don't think anyone would actually get any serious court cases for saying Mah Boi, maybe just a lecture or something but not anything serious =P I'd feel bad if there was anyone actually living at 7 Dinner Street, Dinosaur World lol. (Talk to me!) Apparently, Mah Boi is a term used in gangster cultures (i.e. Sup Mah bois, or Sup mah homie G) But we all know that because I said Mah Boi, I'm a gangster wannabe. Reppin it since '94! lol. (Talk to me!) Lol oh man, I think I created a monster =P (Talk to me!) The next stunt I was thinking of pulling is going to some place like Donut King, or a bakery shop, dressing up as Mama Luigi and then singing the Bagel song. I would assume that everyone would probably be like "Just give Luigi his bagel and shut him up" =P (Talk to me!) Awesome, you sound pretty learned in Irish Gaelic language. Cya man! (Talk to me!) Woo is thwe biggwest PLOOPY ever!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wike chockwates!Manny Peng 20:27, 24 January 2009 (UTC)User:Manny Peng Woo is a vewy mwean PLOOPY!Manny Peng 20:48, 24 January 2009 (UTC)User:Manny Peng Don't insult that user. I may "wate" Mwa Mwa Penguin "woo", but this is a h8er-free community. I warned Manny Peng too. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 20:52, 24 January 2009 (UTC) I wove woo! Manny Peng Hey! What's up Triskelle? (Skater)--'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 01:56, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Also btw I am Sk8rbluscat but I am trying not to have any referrance to Sk8rbluscat just so I won't get blocked. --'Steelers∆ Fan11∆∆ PITTSBURGH'S GOING TO SUPER BOWL!∆∆∆' 01:58, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Get On Xat --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 21:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) okay how do i work on the writing okay this seems odd though but you might want to help on my articles i made only the one is penguin battle deluxe 2 and i might need some more ideas for articles okay you a terrific writer so why not help with my articles it would be a pleasure of you to help me really nice thanks for the info! Tails6000 Dentor How is Dentor not a HQA? It has alot of information. --Metalmanager @metalmanager.co.uk Talk to me! 10:42, 30 January 2009 (UTC) RE: Fad A "fad" is a temporary craze, in which one item becomes extremely popular. Everyone would run out and buy it, and after a while, it would fade away. Examples of past "Fads": 1. The Rubiks Cube 2. Action Figures 3. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (don't ask, I hate it) 4. The Macarena Dance 5. Goldfish See Wikipedia:Fad for more. ---- TurtleShroom You Speak French? I don't. I was planning to translate the whole page with Google. I also use Google to translate to Japanese for Sensei Characters and Arabic for Dawn of the Pengolian Shoe. It's at http://translate.google.com. For Latin, I use a very special website at this place. It took me hours to find a site as good as that. TurtleShroom RE: RE: French Oh well. I'm handing Valentine's Day to you then. Think you can handle it? ---- Also, want to meet me on CP? Server Mammoth. Now. If not Mammoth, then Deep Snow. Now. TurtleShroom Sure!! King Triskelle can participate.He can be the host or something in that nature.This is going to be a MAJOR project.[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:00, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Super Bowl The Next Football Game in USA Is Tommorow, Which is the Super bowl. The super bowl comes every year on diffrent Dates, But this Year, It's Tommorow. It's Arizona Cardinals Vs. Pittsburgh Steelers. Whoever wins Gets the Lombardi Trophy. Lombardi is Vince Lombardi, The First Coach to get His Team, Green Bay Packers, To the 1st Super Bowl. There has Been 42 Super Bowls So Far, Tommorow is the 43rd. --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 01:19, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Redwall Yeah. I'm on The Long Patrol. I started with Mossflower and worked my way down chronologically. I also made a few parodies based on Redwall in the wiki, Mayor McFlapp is one. It's obvious just by his incredously long name and way of speech (quite "off-flipper"). I also hope to make a "parody" series called "Redlink", which is a play on words coming from the wiki terminology "red link" (i.e. a link to a non-existent article). I was planning on doing that after the QFTGW series (if there will be a series). Perhaps you can help me? It could be a nerdy, "Dorkugesian" version of Redwall taking place in Dorkugal. For example, the of Martin the Programmer was soldered to the Abbey sattelite dish and was later stolen by a StormWorm (parody of Asmodeus). You get the point. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Elemental Amulets Hey man, I just had a thought. I was thinking that Darktan's main ambition could be to acquire all the amulets to destroy the USA. All of the amulets (official ones) combined together will create an Elemental Avatar, which if the summoner is good, then the avatar would eradicate all evil from the face of USA. If the summoner however, is evil, then it would ensure armageddon. What do you think about this? (Talk to me!) What about the Golden Waffle? What if you combine it with the amulets and simirali? Perhaps a vortex would form, one that leads through the Fourth Wall and beyond... into the world of reality! What might happen if Darktan gathered all the Amulets, and Explorer and Fred tried to use the Golden Waffle to stop him? What might happen when they found themselves in... reality??? This is starting to sound a whole lot like the movie Enchanted. I wonder what might happen if the entire Antarctic militia went off to rescue the Antics Brothers and do battle with Darktan. And maybe, just maybe, the author (not going to reveal my identity, going to use a fictional person instead) himself might join the escapade... [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Simirali I have an idea for a running gag: since you said the Amulets' power was kept in the simirali, I thought of it as like a resevoir; the power is drained from the gems and channeled into the amulets, which spew it out as fire, water, rock, or ice. Also, whenever an amulet is being used, one of the simirali on King Triskelle's crown glows in correspondence to the power of the amulet it holds. The running gag is that whenever one simirali runs low on power, the amulet which uses the power of that simirali flashes red and starts beeping. A female voice coming out of nowhere will start to say, "Amulet power running low. Please insert more power into corresponding simirali. Thank you for using an Elemental Amulet." This happens every time a simirali runs out of power. King Triskelle's crown also starts glowing red and`` beeping, and the same female voice says the same thing. There is one thing missing: how does King Triskelle "recharge" the simirali? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) Amulet Pictures Ok.I have an idea that we should have Pictures of the Amulets.E.G. the fire amulet looks reddish,the water amulet looks blueish, you get the idea.I could probly do that if you want.Plus, I already have a picture to the Amulet of Electricty.[:-)--Lovebirds211 02:52, 1 February 2009 (UTC) I always thought of the Ice Amulet as a large, forever-frozen icicle. It has a small engraving on it which depicts a snowflake and the words "Icee". [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) RE:RE: Mmmm, I like where this is going! However, I don't think I should get Rock Amulet, since it doesn't really fit my character in Antarctica. I was thinking about a Paint amulet, where the bearer can draw things that come to life. Whether it be official or one of the artificial ones is merely up to you. Perhaps TS could have the Rock amulet. I'm also thinking of bringing another character into the mix, in Darktan's army. I'm thinking of a parody of Dimentio from Super Paper Mario, but I won't make it until Photoshop is reinstalled. (Talk to me!) How about we categorize the actual article, so that Official Amulets have one section, and Artificial Amulets have their own section. That way, if anyone wants to add anything to the plot, people would put their article about it in the Artificial section. I'll make up the basic concept of the Paint amulet, but will have to wait until Photoshop is reinstalled, which on my computer takes a long time =/ (Talk to me!) Awesome, see ya later =P Photoshop should be reinstalled by the time you get back. (Talk to me!) OH S*WSSSSSSSSHHHH* Darn, that microphone should get fixed... *begins goofy speech* WE MUST PROTECT THUR CITIZENS OF THE YEW ESS AYE! AGENTGENIUS IS NAOW AN ENEMEE AND A THREAT TO YEW ESS AYE LIFE! *ends goofy speech* Looks like we'll have to take Darktan on now.. (Talk to me!) Aha ha ha ha ha. I didn't even need to TRY to conquer the USA! You see, the Agentgenius fellow you know has succumbed to one of my beautiful Doom Weeds. Knowing that he is of high power, he is now brainwashed to do my bidding. The hour of my victory is at hand! Darktan is the deleter of worlds! Oh and by the way, you can contact me on the discussion page in that little article you have of me. You can't so much as tug on the cape of Darktan! YOU HAVE FAILED! LUCE HAS FAILED! AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!! Darktan You and the other High Penguins may have power, but you cannot cure a shattered heart.. Also, my minions Herbert Horror and WitchyPenguin want their own talk pages, so be sure to worship them as well. --Darktan Mmmm, I found an interesting line in the Soda Sea Scrolls, contact me asap! (Talk to me!) Image Ok, sure. OK Sure, I'll try to do it, but my PC is running slow again!!I'll make a new section called Gallery and we can work from there.[:-)--Lovebirds211 17:13, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Oooh, you can also put the image of King Triskelle in ther too, along with a seprate image of the Simarlil crown, and even the Two Trees, if you like.[:-)--Lovebirds211 17:21, 1 February 2009 (UTC) You know that my character, Eve Lendfell, also is in possesion of a CyberKnow gem, so I'm not sure if that may help or not with the whole Darktan situation.[:-)--Lovebirds211 18:04, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Yes, I did, but I don't know how that helps..... [:-)--Lovebirds211 18:08, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Darktan video game If you want to help make the Darktan game, what do you want to do? --Spy Guy Pers 19:33, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Role Playing (and other stuff) Hello! I'm glad you took the lawsuit and such with an open-mind and a light heart. I couldn't ban you, so ridicule with a lawsuit was the next best thing. Thank you again for taking this in jest. ---- Anyway, that "Role Playing" feature is really taking off. I'd reccomend reading Talk:King Triskelle and Talk:Darktan. Since you are no longer the rightful owner of the Simarils, Darktan proceeded to mock it, claiming you couldn't defeat him if you couldn't defeat Shroomsky in court. Of course, you and I know that Professor Shroomsky is a kick-backside lawyer. He could probably sue Darktan and win. Now, how are you going to convince old Darky that Professor Shroomsky is "powerful"? ...now that I think about it, don't you think that since Professor Shroomsky is now the Keeper of the Simaril Jewels, wouldn't that also mean that he could control its power (if he knew how), and worse yet: wouldn't that mean the the Professor is in danger?! I mean, Shroomsky can own in a court of law, but he can't fight... If only that mushroom knew that he just sued himself into the Darktonian Battle. He doesn't even know about Darktan... still! Poor Professor Shroomsky!! --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 20:54, 2 February 2009 (UTC) P.S.: You should try that role-playing thing out. I really like it too! Religion Insult On the Silimari page, who did it, and where/what was it? I'll take care of it ASAP. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 00:11, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Religion Insult... was it Me? I think it was. Was the person who offended you... me? Was this what offended you? "THIS IS NOT REVELATION! NO NO NO NO NO!!! NO ETERNAL BLISS! BAH!" I don't know how it offended, but I did that because it sounded a whole lot like Revelation, where Christ comes back, conquers Satan and takes His people to Heaven to live with Him in glory. I share the same faith as you (Christianity), so I really don't know what I did. Still, an offense is an offsense, and should I have been the one who offended you, please accept my apologies for said behavior. Insults were never intended, period. If any insult was dished, please take my forgiveness. I don't want you to leave; you are an incredible and gifted writer. I enjoy your works. If the part that said "YOU DON'T FLING YOURSELF INTO FIERY PITS!" was the insult, I was making a reference to the Fiery Underworld (the Opposite of Heaven, Satan's domain) and how it should not be used in CP. The Fiery Underworld is where non-believers go in Christianity. If this was the offense, I too apologize for any error that may have been made. Also, the character who was wracked with guilt threw himself into a Fiery Pit, which I called "stupid and COC violating". I was referncing to suicide there, a policy that I just plain hate (suicide, that is). As previously stated, any offense to your religion and belief system was on a complete and accidental basis. I hold Faith to a highest agree, and truly understand why that would make you consider quitting. Yet, if any offense was made, may I tell you that anything that upset you was completely unintentional, and that offending and/or hurting feelings is something I personally despise. As previously stated, please forgive any offensive action I may have caused. I honestly had no intention of insult. Insulting is something I just don't do. Please accept this apology and returen to the wiki; --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 00:46, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Oh, sweet gravy! I'M SO SORRY! Paganism was what I insulted?! I didn't even know that WAS a religion! I am so sorry, Triskelle. Oh, no!! No, please, there was no intention directed in there! Please understand, that was on my accord! GAH! It was probably a language barrier. :You see, I come from the Southeastern United States, and where I come from, "pagan" is synonomous with "secular", each meaning the same thing in our dialect: "Not Chirstian". Everyone in my immediant family used it, and I use it all the time, never knowing it was a faith on its own base. Should I have known that, it would have never even been typed! Triskelle, please forgive my unknowledgable typo! Much like we have different phrases and figures of speech in different reigons (there's no "ain't" in Europe as far as I know, though I don't use the word anyway), so to do definitions change across areas. Friend, please accept my humble apologies, for I had never wanted to offend you or your religion! Please forgive this error! I won't do it again! I'll use "secular", and if not "secular" I'll think of something else! Just please accept my apology and come back! THE GUILT IS MAKING ME TREMBLE!!! Please, forgive me Triskelle, please! ---कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 01:03, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Man You shouldn't quit if he insulted your religon. By the way, I wish you good luck on your play, I used to do Drama for 4 years but quit because the money ran low. Also, what is Hurling? (Talk to me!) Awesome, good luck in hurling! (Talk to me!) The most common Mwa Mwa Penguins wear Pink Earmuffs, that yellow coat thing, pink scarf, and the coo-cachoo shoes. I'll log onto Club Penguin and take a screenshot. (Talk to me!) Here's the prime example of insanity; (Talk to me!) AHAHA, careful with those Mwa Mwa Penguins, they'll lick you to death. Sorry for the long reply, sk8itbot requested a siggy. (Talk to me!) ... Help! I'm getting more and more bored with this wiki! What should I do? --'Icmer In Nyc http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Just Tell Me!)' 18:55, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE:amulet images I will make the amulet now.I going to try to base it off of your desisgn on the Air Amulet.I also have ideas for the other amulets, but I don't really have time to make them.[:-)--Lovebirds211 20:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) IT IS DONE!!!THE FABLED AMULET OF ELECTRICTY!!'I SHALL UP LOAD IT SOON AFTER MAKING THIS MESSAGE.[:-)--Lovebirds211 22:13, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: PBJT Sure you can edit it! Anyone can. I'll restore it now. --कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie 21:33, 3 February 2009 (UTC) RE:DUDE!! ''STOP MAKING ARTICLES THAT DONT FOLLOW THE CODE OF CONDUCT!!NO KILLER BUNNIES!!AND ESPECIALLY NO BUNNIES SMOKING FAGS!!I DELETED THEM BECAUSE THEY DID NOT FOLLOW THE COC!PLEASE RE-WRITE THEM!THEY HAVE ALOT OF POTENTIAL, BUT KILLER BUNNIES SMOKING FAGS?NO!First of all, there is no bunnies in antarctica. Second of all, there is no killing here. Thirdly, since when do bunnies smoke fags??? Firstly, I would like apolagize for breaking the COC, I'll have to examine it more closely breaking the rules was never my intention. Second, In America the term 'fag' is an offensive slang word for a homosexual, plus they're cigars. I gave it to them to make them look like they're associated with the Mafia, and make them look extra-mean Thirdly, I know there are no bunnies on Antarctica, that's why I put them on a seperate island of Hailvale northeast of Antarctica. I didn't think it wouldn matter if I put them in Antarctica anyway because this this is the Club Penguin Fan '''Fiction .And Lastly, I would like to say "sorry" again. I'll rewrite the article to your liking soon. Karazachi 21:00 Feburary, 3 (UTC) Ooops.... Well, I guess that I should've made the amulet bigger......I can do that if you want, I'm just warning you, it might not be that good....[:-)--Lovebirds211 01:57, 4 February 2009 (UTC) Images Ok, I hae designs for all of the amulets ready, just tell me the word and I can have them done and uploaded within 2 hours for one.(maybe 1 for jusdt one on the weekends.) [:-)--Lovebirds211 01:49, 5 February 2009 (UTC) New Image Done Ok, I am finished with the image and will upload it soon.BTW, you might wanna archive this page and move on with another one.Just sayin.[:-)--Lovebirds211 02:13, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Amulet Pictures It still doesn't look how I expected....I'll redo it tomorow.[:-)--Lovebirds211 02:20, 5 February 2009 (UTC) Mwa Mwa Penguins - Your Images of Request Here you go. Pictures of the evil menace, already cropped. You just need to remove the backgrounds! Image:Mwa Mwa Penguin 1.png Image:Mwa Mwa Penguin 2.png --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 20:02, 5 February 2009 (UTC) RE:Stop using Peng Ok. The iPeng was the last one. Sorry. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) I'm changing it back to iPeng, please, let it be Peng, it suits it better, it will be the last one. -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 21:07, 5 February 2009 (UTC) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 00:35, 6 February 2009 (UTC) Congratulations! Congratulations on your new PRRRROMOTION!! *Dr. Robotnik Pose* I was gonna edit the Adminship section and say it, but I forgot that was a template lol. (Talk to me!) Excellent! Did you read the summary of the history of Colonial Antarctica on Dancing Penguin's talk page? Club Penguin would be on the side of the rebels. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:06, 7 February 2009 (UTC) From what I believe, Bureaucracy status grants the ability to change people's positions in the Wiki. For example, if I was a Bureaucrat, I could give someone rollback, sysop and bureaucrat status. Not too sure about Co-Webmaster though. My application for Bureaucracy seems to be going fairly well, despite the fact that it's recently been brought to my attention that I requested it too early. Gee, time flies, lol. (Talk to me!) Un-CP Yes, everyone who asked it on the forum will be promoted if they help! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:27, 8 February 2009 (UTC) No problem, that's the kind of stuff that should be in uncyclopedia though, not in a CP wiki. Younger kids might visit the site too. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 00:36, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I didn't know you were katsunshine lol. (Talk to me!) Goodbye...... Everyone will miss you, and so will I. [;-(--Lovebirds211 Hate to see you leave, but it is after all, your choice. I really had a nice time knowing you, and the whole Elemental Amulets was really fun to do. Keep in contact please. (Talk to me!) Why Quit? I love this wiki more than the Club Chicken. Besides... why quit from this wiki? If you like, come back. But I won't force you. I won't persuade you. If that's your choice... go ahead. We would always remember you. Always. --Alex001 09:07, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Please come back, we still need you here! Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 14:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) Even if you don't come back... I know you will get a kick out of seeing this. Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Rembering Triskelle Good bye, Spy Guy Pers 17:21, 8 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Un-CP I would feel much more comfortable if the wiki was completely clean and free of all bad words and other unsafe things. Remember my "Gift Shop" article manuscript that I wrote on the forum "Un Club penguin Wiki"? That is an exemplary article that is clean and at the same time mocks CP. It could be expanded. The Club Chicken Wiki has a chance; all you guys have to do is strip it of bad content. It can mock CP in a clean way. Really. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:00, 8 February 2009 (UTC) As I always say, less violence and bad things, way more comedy. Remember the Pingko Disaster? It's a clean parody of the Chernobyl Disaster. TS is even planning to cleanly parody World War II!!! Remember: less violence, more comedy. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:03, 8 February 2009 (UTC) I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Please clarify. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 23:14, 8 February 2009 (UTC) This Wiki's Not the Same Without You (of course you can come back!) Well, Triskelle, as a Christian, I forgive anyone who asks (and often those who don't), and more importantly, you are an icredible editor who really benefits our community. You may come back at any time. I would be glad to see your return. I hate to state this, but in honesty, the Un-Club Penguin Wiki is actually rather frightening to me, as well as offensive and loaded with swearing. It was wrong to act the way I did (I'm just like Professor Shroomsky in such a situation), but I am obbsessed with censorship on an uncensored Internet. I went crazy after reading that, particularly the part about the members, the direct insult on Explorer, and Disney (which actually, by binding contract, can not interfere with the direct gameplay of CP, only advertise it and promote it with humiliating and indignifying advertisements). Though I feel terrible about my actions to you and Dancing Penguin, and will not do anything that crazy again, I do side with Operation Chicken Noodle Soup. I just won't go crazy again when removing links. However, I do side with the Un-CP Wiki on the Member Badge thing. I really wish I could take it off. I hate it. It indicates superiority, which saddens me. I've e-mailed CP twice on giving members better free items (which is all I asked for), but it takes a long time to respond. They always do, though. In economic standards, however, Disney is the best mega-corporation for the job. I've read about their preservation tactics (they fully restored a condemned pipe organ, at the expense of millions of dollars, for one of their attractions for instance), and I hope that they will not fix a game that is not broken. ---- The Point Rambling aside, I would be thrilled for you to come back, and will gldly help with any problem another user brings. We all miss you. ---- After all, This Wiki's Not the Same Without You! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 00:51, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Sorry to say this..... The un-wiki is not that good. In fact, I think that the whole thing should be deleted. It insulted Happyface and Explorer, it has articles promoting violence. Stuff like that should NOT be tolerated. Sorry to say this, but I don't miss you anymore.[:-)--Lovebirds211 00:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) PLEASE!!! I will stop the others if you like, but DON'T QUIT!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU AND DP CAN TURN IT AROUND!!!!!!!!!! I WILL PERSONALLY STOP THE OTHERS FROM POSTING NEGATIVE COMMENTS!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, YOU CAN DO THIS, TRISKELLE!!!!!! YOU CAN TURN THE UN-CP WIKI AROUND!!!!!!!!!!! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:03, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Cleaned and Forgiven All right then! I've cleaned up your talk page and it seems Explorer will be handling the remaining insults. Hopefully, things will settle down. Also, there was one part of Un-CP that made me laugh. "Rockhopper is so awesome, but his ideals are so funny! LOL *snort snort*" Gary the Gadget Nerd's speech is so funny (with all the snorting)! THAT'S an example of an insult and a laugh! GTGN is a "human in a penguin costume, that snorts when he laughs and lives in CP". It was hilarious. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:12, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Also, please consider expanding my "Gift Shop" article manuscript and actually implementing it on the wiki. You can do it, Triskelle; we'll be with you all the way. Together, we shall make "the most funniest, awesomest, LOListic, completely kid-safe and friendly, and stupid UN-CP database! Feel free to vandalize (JK)!" [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:17, 9 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Happyface One more step, I say, one more step and he will have to deal with me. I'm with y', good ol' Triskelly or wotever yore bally name is, wot wot? [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:22, 9 February 2009 (UTC) *sniff sniff* Poor Russa Nodrey, she was such a nice gel... boohoo! (I'm reading The Long Patrol) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 01:29, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Random Ireland Question This is not an offense or insult, but I have been wondering this for weeks, and I can't get it off my mind. If Leprechauns are the stereotypical representation of Ireland's culture, shouldn't they speak Gaelic? Considering the harsh past of England and Ireland, you'd think that leprechauns would speak Gaelic (though that's hard to subtitle in America), since England is "the enemy" (and I don't blame them for that, the history books say England ran tennants that were filthy, violating all health laws, and that the landlords never came except to evict a person they never met for not paying a rent with a salary that couldn't pay it). Also, how would you say "Lucky Charms Cereal" in Gaelic, or even "they are after my Lucky Charms cereal"? It's been bothering me ever since I learned Ireland had its own language. Again, this is not an insult, but I really want to know your opinion. Do they sell Lucky Charms Cereal in Ireland, and if so, is it written in Gaelic (it should be!)? --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 01:31, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Eammon, it's Ciara!I told you i'd make an account!But that's besides the point.Dempsey and his lads are looking for you.They look angry Eammon, angry.Get over to my house as soon as possible. Irish Fighter Gal 20:33, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Dunno.They're romping at my door.Me mum and Da are out, should I call the gardai? Irish Fighter Gal 20:39, 9 February 2009 (UTC) Aye.Thx Eammon, but it's you they're ater, not me. Irish Fighter Gal 20:52, 9 February 2009 (UTC) No No, I'm not trying to guilt you. You chose them over us, which means that you like all of that violence more. [:-)--Lovebirds211 21:13, 9 February 2009 (UTC) First Template Test I've been teaching myself to make templates.Im currently trying to make one for Property. }}| }]].Please ask the creator before using their character in a story.You must give that user credit for it as well.' |} Category: } This Template will add a solid gold line at the top of the page AND a category at the bottom of the page notifying users who created the work. 'SUCESS!!!!!' --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ]] 20:26, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Congrats! Wow, you finally made your first template! Good job, Triskelle. That one will be quite useful for copyrighted articles. Thanks for making it! [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:48, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Beartaigh Uimhir Dó(Template Number Two)! This is a free-add article. Anybody who wishes to add their own fanon for may do so, but please do not remove fanon by other authors. W00T!!! --[[User:Triskelle3|'Triskelle3']] [[User talk:Triskelle3|'ɹǝsol ɐ ɹnoʎ uǝɥʇ sıɥʇ pɐǝɹ uɐɔ noʎ ɟı ']] 22:49, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Ummm, Trisk? Why did you change the main page to FRENCH???? -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 09:06, 12 February 2009 (UTC) No, I wont change it back, because, I can't understand french, and, I don't see why you're doing it on an english wiki! -- Talk to me! Please! I'm lonely... 20:21, 12 February 2009 (UTC) I Apologize Well....not me the guy who hacked me.--Happyface im not a loser i can read that and im not a loser! :.( Why does my article Land of Flystar55555 have a geography mistake?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Agent Ninja]] Ninjas rule!'' 14:47, 14 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Geek Empire Everyone is welcome to write! Just remember it's an nerdy world. Machine Rule... mention computers and computer items frquently... Here's one: He who does not save his work, is a great fool indeed. Get it? Anyway, yes, anyone can write. Also, be sure to remember that the Geeks still exist, and are rather modern. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 18:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Some Breakfast Politics As I've probably mentioned, the Lucky Charms cereal is hugely popular here in the United States. Considering that it derives straight from Irish culture (and stereotype), considering that Ireland needs funds to protect itself, AND considering that you are active in Ireland's politics, here's an idea. How about having Ireland file a royalty check? I know a local royalty makes you cringe, but it's not that sort of royalty. A royalty check is a payment given to a person or organization that created or inspired a product as "thank you for helping us make millions". Normally, it's like a nickel (5 USA cents) or a dime (10 USA cents), but it REALLY adds up. Here's my proposition. Lucky Charms is a nationally syndicated breakfast cereal. It capitalizes on leprechauns, clovers, pots of gold (ect.), all of which were Irish originals. Perhaps your political party could aproach the Irish Government (and the US embassy), and ask them for a royalty check for Lucky Charms? Your country holds the de facto rights to Lucky Charms, as well as the marshmellow symbols themselves, (clovers, gold, stars, ect.), considering all of these were Irish Culture brought in from the Potato Famine. The royalty check could be simple. For every box of Lucky Charms sold, the Government of Ireland recieves Ten Cents in United States Dollars. This will be converted accordingly, whether more or less. The University of Florida recieves ten cents per every bottle of Gatorade, and that adds up to millions. Perhaps you and your nation could give that a shot? Lucky Charms Royalty Checks would provide some serious funds for the cause for your nation's complete sovereignity! Give it a shot! It just might work! :) ...after all, cereal money is magically delicious! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:13, 15 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: Breakfast Politics Good luck! ---- By the way, if you need it, my signature is here: ---- If my real name is needed, I'd need some way to give you it without others seeing. My name is precious, if it falls into the wrong hands then I'll be heading to Witness Protection. ---- Though no credit is required, if credit is given, give it to "TurtleShroom Productions". The de facto standard also applies to tradition, so this should work. It is your culture, after all! Keep me up to date on the bill (or whatever it is there)! I look forward to seeing your foreign politics at work! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 19:31, 15 February 2009 (UTC) RE: RE: RE: Breakfast Politics Friend, you're experiencing Democracy at work! I hope your local, um, County government approves! If Irish politics are anything like the States, you've got a long road. Since you're heading to a Municipal Government (local), you must be heading to your Town Hall or County Seat. From there (if passed), send it up to the State/Parish's Congress. After that, send it to the Feds, who will vote. If the majority of the House and Senate (or Upper and Lower) approve, you win! ---- However, here in America, it is MUCH harder. Each US State has its own Congress and a Supreme Court, with higher courts being Federal. First, you could e-mail your STATE congressman (for the state only) but most head to the NATIONAL Congress where people represent the state. State Congresses represent the State only, each electoral division has a representative. FEDERAL Congress has one man per electoral on the House of Representives (the Lower Court, as some Eureopeans put it), with big states having more. In the Senate, there are Two per state (one hundred in all), the "Higher Court". Our Congressmen (or at least their henchmen) read every mail that we, as citizens, send (the Bill of Rights includes the Right to Petition the Government) ---- Though, I must warn you in any government: A few things you need to watch for, at least in USA's Federal government (I don't know, nor do I really need to know about Irish Government): 1. FillaBusters: a representative will keep talking until the other gives in (unless dominance in the House overrides it, you NEVER want one-party dominance). They may surrender if the opposition has something to say for hours. FillaBusters have no time limit. 2. Commitees! Fear the Commitees, friend! Before the House and Senate vote, the bill is sent to certain delegates (per house), where amedments and edits will be made. It takes a long time for agreement. Laws can be tossed or rewritten! 3. The Upper House override! Since the USA House of Representatives (and possibly Ireland) has more people depending on state population, the Senate has the power! Two people per state. IF THE SENATE SAYS NO, KABLOOKA! The Bill is sent BACK to the representatives for a repeat. It normally dies. IF it passes again, back to the Senate. This can happen several times. 4. Da VETO! The Head of State (the President here, apparently the President there, though when I try to remember the actual name, I think "pickle coff" or "pomagranite"... LOL, don't ask) has the authority to stamp VETO on a Bill and send it BACK to Congress. The only way to Override is to have TWO-THIRDS of BOTH houses (not combined) say yes. If the Head of State signs it, BAM! Law. You win. ---- If politics work like ours, it's a long road. Good luck! --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 00:49, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yeah but... Ok first off, I KNOW WE CAN'T YELL ON COMPUTERS. Second off, I just feel kind of left out. By the way, is there a template that says this user may quit? [[User:Spider880|''''--Spider880]] 14:21, 16 February 2009 (UTC) Yay =D Good to hear you decided to come back, alot of people are leaving lately =/ (Talk to me!) Archive To archive, all you need to do is go to your talk, press Edit, press Select All, copy it all, then make a page called "Archive:Triskelle3 talk 1" and paste your talk in there. Once the page is made, go to your talk and remove it all. Then put a message saying that it's the new one and the link to the archive (optional). Hope this helps! --'Metalmanager The ' 20:58, 18 February 2009 (UTC)